


If I Wrote You

by Lierdumoa



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lierdumoa/pseuds/Lierdumoa
Summary: You can't go home again, or, the members Atlantis expedition remember where they came from.





	If I Wrote You

Password: SGA

Song: "If I Wrote You" by Dar Williams

Original Post Date: October 11th, 2005 on LiveJournal


End file.
